Garagrim Ironfist
Garagrim Ironfist, is the current Prince of Karak Kadrin, War-mourner of Slayer Keep and the only son of the legendary Slayer King Ungrim Ironfist. History Wishing to lift the burden and shame that his father has endured upon taking the Slayer Oath, the young Prince ritually shaved his head and became a Slayer in hopes of dying in battle to fulfil that purpose. His father did not agree with his method, for by taking up the Slayer Oath the young prince, like his father before him, had foolishly continued the never-ending cycle of shame that has plagued Ungrim's family blood-line for several generations. Rash and stubborn, the prince became more concerned about finding his death than taking up the duties as the future King of Karak Kadrin. Should Ungrim Ironfist not find his death soon, his son would eventually find it, depriving his people a heir to the Kingdom. Against the Beasts For five generations the Slayer Kings of Karak Kadrin have laboured under their dual vows. However, the son of Ungrim, Garagrim Ironfist, has devised a means by which these burdens might be lifted. After consulting with the oldest and wisest Dwarfs of the Hold, Garagrim made an important realisation. If he could fulfil the Slayer Vow that would pass to him on the death of his father, then future generations would no longer have the debt upon honour. With no kingly vows to hold him back, Garagrim embraced the life of the Slayer, leaving the courtroom of his father to live amongst the hard stone walls of the Shrine of Grimnir. Garagrim has taken the ancient title of War-mourner, an old rank that was once used by the High King's champions. It is the duty of the War-mourner to act in the King's stead in battle, accepting the King's honour as his own, and vice versa. As far as honour and tradition are concerned, Garagrim's Slayer Vow is the same as his father's. Now all that remained was for Garagrim to meet his death in battle against a worthy foe. With the expansion of the Realm of Chaos, all manner of twisted, mutated beasts had come south from the Chaos Wastes and the Troll Country. Viscous fanged Chaos Spawn, two-headed Dragons, mighty Shaggoths and all manner of monstrous creatures now roamed Kislev. Slayers in their thousands gathered at the Shrine of Grimnir, the normally solitary warriors drawn together by the promise of a truly glorious death against the bestial hordes from the north. As they marched north to meet their destinies, Garagrim marched at their head, chanting praises to Grimnir for this fateful occasion... Wargear * The "Axes of Kadrin" - Chained to Garagrim's wrists so he will never lose them, these twin axes were given to him by his father on his coming of age. Each is inscribed with a Grudge Rune and the Master Rune of Skalf Blackhammer. Not only can these axes be wielded in the normal sense, but they can also be whirled upon the end of their chains, much like those of the crazed Slayer Doomseekers. Sources * : The Road of Skulls (Novel) by Joshua Raynold * : Warhammer: Storm of Chaos Category:Dwarf Characters Category:Slayer Cult Category:G Category:I